


can't take you anywhere

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Public Sex, ish, public groping more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: tell me to add tags if it needs them, pretty sure i've got it all covered.





	can't take you anywhere

Jesse’s hand slid across Genji’s thigh under the table, leaning closer to the smaller man. He tucked his shoulder between Genji’s and the backrest of the seat, mouth next to his ear. 

Jack had been watching Jesse flirt with Genji for a few minutes now, watched Jesse scoot closer until they were touching, working up to whispering in his ear, which is what he was doing now. Jack glanced over at Gabe next to him, shaking his head as he did. Gabe shook his own head with a small smile. Their boys were too cute to watch sometimes. 

When Jack glanced back at their boys, he could tell Jesse’s hand had moved up to Genji’s cock, most likely palming a bulge trapped behind the denim of Genji’s shorts. Jesse finished whispering something in Genji’s ear, nipping at his earlobe playfully. Jack watched Genji shudder slightly, his closed eyes opening to lock with Jack’s.

Jack cocked his eyebrows at Genji, expecting Genji to straighten up and push Jesse off of him since they had been caught (though they hadn’t even tried to hide their actions) but Genji didn’t. His eyes closed again as he leaned against Jesse a little more. 

Jack tapped on the table, shaking his head again. “Jesse, enough.”

Jesse straightened up in his seat, grinning a little as he did. Genji adjusted himself, eyes turning to Jack. “You’re no fun.”

Jack leaned across the table, whispering in playful exhaustion, “We can’t take you two anywhere.”

——-

Jack opened the car door for Jesse on his side of the car, giving the man a kiss before he got in. On the other side of the car was a similar exchange between Genji and Gabe. Jack smiled as he shut Jesse’s door and got in the driver’s seat, starting his car. His heart was just as full as his stomach after their meal at Ana’s. 

Jack backed out of the parking space, navigating out of the parking lot and onto the road. He drove for a little while, glancing back at Jesse and Genji through the rearview mirror. Jesse’s mouth was sucking a dark mark on the side of Genji’s neck, arm jerking suspiciously. Jack cleared his throat. 

Jesse looked up, his eyes meeting Jack’s through the mirror. His mouth and hand didn’t stop, though Jack could tell he was holding back a sly grin. Jack shook his head, holding back his own grin as he stepped on the gas pedal a little more. 

————

Movie date night had been given a twist this time around. Instead of staying in to watch the movie, they were going out. Genji was in charge of finding a movie and buying and picking out their seats. Jesse was in charge of snacks while at the theater. Gabe was in charge of driving them to the theater, and Jack was in charge of driving them home, so Gabe could have a beer or two alongside the movie. It worked out well. 

The four men climbed the stairs, Genji leading them to their seats up at the top. The theater was empty. They got to the top row and filed in, Gabe, Jesse, Genji, then Jack. The previews had barely started when Jesse slipped his hand from his own thigh to Genji’s, rubbing up and down slowly. As the previews kept going, so did Jesse. 

He let his fingers slip under the frayed hem of Genji’s jean shorts, forcing Genji to spread his legs and accommodate Jesse’s hand between them. Jesse tugged at the ridiculously small crotch of the jeans, pulling it away from Genji’s semi-hard cock. Genji’s breathing had picked up and he had the back of his head pressed against the headrest firmly, eyes closed. 

Jesse grinned when he realized that Genji wasn’t wearing underwear beneath the shorts, his fingers skimming smooth balls. Genji bucked his hips slightly, biting his bottom lip. 

Gabe slapped his hand down lightly on Jesse’s thigh, leveling ‘the look’ at both younger men. Genji at least looked sheepish as he adjusted himself. Jesse looked unrepentant as he turned his body back to the screen, resting his hand on Genji’s thigh. 

“Don’t make me tie you up for the movie. Behave.” Gabe murmured in Jesse’s ear, making the man shudder slightly. 

“Fine, fine.”

———

The movie went on for far too long, in Genji’s opinion. He squirmed and wiggled for the last half of the movie, impatient to go home and get fucked by one if not all three of his partners in some form or fashion. 

Somewhere along the middle of the movie, Jesse’s hands kept sneaking over to Genji’s body, resting on his bare thigh at first, as always. Jesse would slide his long fingers up Genji’s thigh slowly, teasing him with the feather-light drag of the pads of his fingers up towards his goal. Every so often, Jesse’s hand would stop moving, resting wherever he stopped to turn towards the giant screen and watch a few minutes of the movie, smirking to himself. At one point, his hand rested inside of Genji’s shorts, cupping his warm balls. 

Gabe’s hand had slid up the side of Jesse’s neck and into his hair, gripping a fistful slowly and whispering darkly in his ear. Jesse’s hand had retreated and remained in his own lap for the rest of the movie after that, causing the squirming. Jack had reached over and rubbed Genji’s thigh just to distract him, lifting the armrest between them to pull Genji’s legs into his lap, massaging his calves with strong hands. Genji was fast to pull his legs away as soon as the movie faded to black, standing up quickly. 

“What a good movie, great, I am ready to go home now.” 

Gabe rolled his eyes as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head before reaching over and hooking a finger in Genji’s beltloop, pulling the younger man past Jesse’s seat and against his body, dipping down so his mouth was next to his ear. 

“I wouldn’t be if I were you, brat. Can’t take you anywhere.”


End file.
